Not Taking No for an Answer
by DragonFire44
Summary: Tobi refuses to leave things as is.


Disclaimer – I do not own Shippuden

I decided to do a sequel because I hate Dei dying, it happened in the anime and that was more than enough. So here's the sequel to '**Too Late'**

Note – The story is the same, added a little towards the end.

Not Taking No for an Answer

The sky roared as dark gray clouds formed in the sky, thunder breaking out.

Tobi kept his face buried into Deidara's long blond hair, holding tightly to the deceased body in despair.

Why… _why_ had this happened…?

He loved Deidara, had for years, yet never outright said or did anything. To do so would mean he'd have to reveal his true identity. .. Since to have a strong; good relationship required honesty and truth.

If he didn't came clean from the get go, he and Deidara wouldn't have anything for long. Deidara despised the sharingan, to get into one and not tell the blond would be asking for trouble.

Something would be bound to go wrong and his secret would be out. Thus telling the truth would be a priority. Of course that being if the blond could get over his hate and accept him. He was sure Deidara at least cared about Tobi…

But he hadn't been willing to do so yet… felt the time wasn't right. So he'd waited, biding his time…

And it had cost him. Cost him greatly.

Now the only good thing in his life… the only light in his darkness was now gone; taken from him from an unknown assailant.

His hand tightened in the blond locks angrily… rage rising wanting release, to take out the person responsible and yet the true enemy wasn't the unidentified nin.

Deidara had been taken from him by death, just like his brother…

Lighting flashed brightening the trees and shrubs for an instant before darkness swallowed it up, only to be followed by another flash.

"Senpai…" Tobi murmured brokenly.

He wouldn't be able to tease the blond anymore, be able to rile him up, hug him… he wouldn't be able to _see_ Deidara again, to hold him like this…

Aching despair echoed, his chest tightening,

…He was gone…

Dead…

A flash of light struck the area and Tobi's eye snapped open with furious determination.

**No.**

He would not let it end like this; he would not let Deidara leave him.

Tobi pulled away from the matted blond hair coated with drying blood, pulling his mask back into place before gathering the limp, cold body into his arms, cradling him gently and stood.

Death would not keep Deidara!

With one step he vanished as the sky drenched the world with rain.

"Nagato." Tobi voiced tonelessly.

The cave was dank, dark but had a small homey vibe. In the farthest corner, away from the opening of the cave stood a strange contraption that contained a sickly looking male with red hair and one visible rinnegan eye.

"Madara, a surprise." Nagato uttered, coughing weakly. He lifted his head up to look at his visitor. It wasn't often that Madara bothered him here, seeing as they could speak through Pein. His eye widen at the body of Deidara in the masked males arms. Shock rippled through him at the blood and the light grey sheen that was slowly setting in. It was obvious the kid was dead.

_How…? _Nagato knew it couldn't have been due to a mission seeing as he hadn't assigned one to Madara and Deidara. The artist should have been at the hideout.

"What happened?" Nagato asked with a small wheeze. The cold and the rain were affecting him…

"Killed by an unknown shinobi." Madara stated his tone clipped. "I arrived too late to help."

Nagato raised a thin red eyebrow. Madara sounded… _upset?_ Clearing his throat Nagato emotionlessly said "Such a lose for Akatsuki-"

"Nagato." Madara interrupted coldly.

The red haired male gapped in stunned surprise at his leader. While it wasn't odd to be cut off while saying something usually it was due to disagreeing with something that majorly concerned the Akatsuki.

"Bring him back."

Nagato's mouth fell open in bewilderment. He can't possibly be serious! ... Can he? Nagato eyed the swirled orange mask trying to gauge what the other was thinking with little insight.

As much as he liked Deidara (and cared for) wasting his chakra and life to bring him back didn't make sense. They could always get someone else, granted they wouldn't be Deidara, nor have his powerful, unique abilities but still would suffice. Mostly they would need someone for their chakra.

"Mada-"

"It wasn't a suggestion." Madara interrupted the other again icily.

Nagato stared at the raven, trying to figure out why he wanted Deidara back so much.

…Madara had demanded to be Deidara's partner in the event of Sasori's death, followed him around like a lost puppy… was constantly jumping him… called him Senpai unlike with anyone else.

His mouth fell open at his revelation. He closed it only to open it again but found his voice box not working. Scowling in irritation, he gritted his teeth before locking his jaw. Tilting his head back he opened his mouth and stated with obvious surprise, "You love him."

Madara stayed silent, neither denying nor confirming the words. Silently willing the other to hurry up and revive Deidara. If they waited too long, not even Nagato would be able to bring him back to life.

Nagato in all his years of knowing Madara never had he thought the man to be capable of feeling anything for someone else, let alone love. Someone who was cruel and merciless, to have feelings of _love_ for someone was unimaginable… impossible yet… here Madara stood demanding Deidara to be brought back to life, clearly in love with the sculptor.

Closing his visible eye, a ghost of a smile touched his face as he brought up his hands and casted the jutsu.

He wasn't doing this for Madara, but for Deidara. The kid deserved a chance to be loved.

~88

…What…?

Strange… what happened…?

His eyes slowly opened his vision blurry. He blinked several times in an attempt to clear his sight. His hand gripped something soft… His eyes shot wide, he was on a bed!

Deidara sprung up, only to snap his eyes shut at the sudden wave of dizziness his sudden action caused while bringing a hand to his head. Once the dizziness abated, he slowly blinked his eyes open to see his legs clad in his usual blue.

…His skin felt _warm_, he had air…

He was… he… was… alive!

Deidara frowned in stunned shock, his brow furrowed.

But… How!

"The fuck." He choked out inelegantly, his voice scratchy.

A light chuckle reached his ears and his head whipped to the left, only then realizing that he wasn't alone on the bed. He stared at Tobi in muted shock. His mind instantly going to the last time he's seen him. Tobi had held him as he… as he died.

He swallowed thickly at the thought a chill traveling down his spine. He narrowed his eyes instantly as he opened his mouth to demand an explanation. To tell him what the hell was going on only for the dumbass to beat him to it.

"Pein brought you back."

Deidara blinked rapidly before he gapped reeling from the information as he stuttered out, "Wa… b-but… H-ho-" He cut off with a squeak as Tobi reached up and pulled him back down, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

Tobi lifted his mask to the side revealing tan skin and lines under his one visible eye. White wrapping covered his other eye as he pressed his face into the long blond hair while running a hand through his hair.

"I missed you Senpai." Tobi uttered softly yet with elation.

Deidara raised a brow against Tobi's well defined chest. The way the idiot spoke was as if he'd been dead for years. And while it was possible, he sincerely doubted that…

Tobi ran a gloved hand through Deidara's hair before stating adamantly, "I love you. I couldn't let you go."

_Loved…_

That's right. Tobi had said that just before he'd died. He hadn't had much time to contemplate the words…

Because he'd _died_. But now he was alive… anger welled up inside of him, he'd have to experience dying all over again… just as quickly the anger vanished as he realized with a small grin, he'd have the chance to go out in a bang.

"Deidara."

Said blond froze at the darker deeper voice, "T-tobi?" He'd sounded like that before….

"I mean it. I won't let you go." Tobi stated firmly, possessively.

Deidara sighed as he closed his eyes the words 'I love you' ringing in his head. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to put off his brilliant exploding death for awhile. He wasn't in any hurry to die again…

_Love…_

If Tobi had told him that a year ago he would have flat out rejected him, he wouldn't have given it any thought either. But sharing a room and going on missions and having to deal with the masked nin constantly; he began to _care_, slowly like an itch began to build.

No matter how rude he was to Tobi the idiot always came back. He remembered this one time, he'd screwed up badly on a mission; Pein had been furious. Everyone had given him hell about it, Sasori had plain out ignored him for days. Tobi was the only one who didn't give him grief about it, had even tried to cheer him up.

And there were other things to, small things; like making him soup when he was sick or attempting to comfort him and cheer him up when Sasori was being overly cruel. It was those little things that slowly got to him, and despite how cruel he was in return he was very grateful to Tobi for it.

Tobi cared about him… had for years. Still did despite the abuse he'd put the other through and now he knew why. And somewhere along the way his feelings for Tobi had grown, worry developed into care, care grew into…

Deidara wrapped his arms around his annoying partner. "I love you to… dumbass un." Deidara whispered, feeling the hand in his hair still for an instant before gripping lightly, yanking his head back.

"Good." Tobi murmured, before slamming his mouth onto Deidara's in a rough kiss.

Deidara whined, startled before tentatively kissing back. He'd never kissed before except the one time before with Tobi… and he hadn't returned the kiss.

Tobi ran his tongue across the artists bottom lip, silently asking for admittance, which was hesitantly given. Tobi probed, explored the blonds mouth thoroughly, taking his time, savoring the others taste. After a few minutes he finally released Deidara's mouth, a thin strand of saliva connecting them.

Deidara gasped for air, his face flushed as his eyes locked with red…

It took a few moments for his eyes to process what he was seeing, then with such a force, like being hit over the head did it set in.

The sharingan!

For an instant anger and hate flared but then the incident before his death rushed back. Tobi was more than likely responsible for his being alive again, he'd probably pestered the hell out of Pein to bring him back… he couldn't see Pein doing it without good reason… though he hadn't known Pein was capable of such an impressive feat.

Besides Tobi had never once used the sharingan against him, never belittled him like Itachi; nor did the dumbass _act_ like he was so much better than him and his art.

Because of that Deidara couldn't find it in himself to hate Tobi.

No he meant what he said. He loved Tobi… Uchiha or nor Uchiha.

Tobi watched the blonds face, eyeing his emotions. Waiting with bated breath, praying for a good reaction.

"Dumbass."

Tobi grinned knowing that was Deidara's way of saying he didn't care, and pulled the blond into another searing kiss.

Deidara was **his** and not even death could change that.

~ End

Might come back and make corrections… go into more depth…


End file.
